


Bonds That Last

by Thenekogeek



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: All you Zach Mitchell and Gray Mitchell fans want this, I am going to hell for this but fanservice, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenekogeek/pseuds/Thenekogeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about a very strange (yet totally awesome) fanservice of how the Mitchell Brothers, Zach and Gray, become a couple after the times of what happened on the island. Trust me, I've been sucked into this forbidden taboo. However, my story, in the first two chapters, will touch on how the reader and the two Mitchell brothers deal with the events on Isle Nublar.<br/>Ages of the characters ^^<br/>Zach: 17<br/>Gray: 13<br/>You: Range between 14-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Bonds created

Isle Nublar. The location of the most famous amusement park since Disney world. Jurassic World, a theme park where visitors and vacationers got a chance to interact with age old creatures labeled as Dinosaurs. The entire summer you will be working at this very amusement park. You climbed down the ramp of the ferry, stepping onto the docks of the amusement park. The docks were abuzz with excited children and parents alike. Walking down the docks, the entire place was like a herd being lead to a source of food, just walking right towards the park in anticipation.

Once finally out of the tightly packed crowd, you boarded a train which probably led to the park or hotels where people might stay. Taking a window seat on the train, you watched lush jungle trees flash by, disappearing from view as fast as they appeared.  
Once off the train, you headed towards the hotel where you are staying at for the entire summer. You were at the top floor of the hotel, a perk of working at the amusement park. You start work tomorrow and have enough time to go around and see the attractions.

Along the boardwalk, you saw multiple shops, restaurants stores and food stands. Stopping by an ice cream stand you bought a double scoop of (Fav ice cream flavour) before heading towards a building in the middle of the boardwalk. Entering the building, you looked around the interior. A small dig site where children can dig up false bones, a large holographic world map which shows where the dinosaurs originated from and projections of dinosaurs.

“Come on!” was all you heard before a young boy bumped straight into you causing you to drop the remains of your ice cream.

“Gray watch where you’re going!” an annoyed voice called out from behind. Turning around, you spotted an apologetic looking boy with an annoyed looking older teen with a scowl and a pampered raven haired woman who seemed to be looking after the two. 

“It’s alright, he’s just exited to be here like everyone else” you stated as you got a few paper towels and cleaned up the mess, throwing away the sticky wad into the nearest trash bin.

The younger boy, named Gray obviously, looked up at you apologetically  


"Sorry... I wasn’t watching where I was going...” he mumbled and you smiled 

“it’s fine. So your name is Gray right? Who’s the generic cool guy behind you?” You said loud enough for the teen behind him to hear.  
“He’s Zach my older brother. He’s not too happy to be here...” Gray whispers back the response 

“Who wouldn’t be excited about dinosaurs?” you whispered back to him in confusion

“He likes staring at girls chests and butts” he whispered and you broke into a loud laugh and smiled 

“Well anyway I’m (Y/N) I’m staying the summer for work. What about you two?” you asked Zach

“Our Aunt wanted us to visit. Though it seems like she isn’t here yet. Typical.” He said grudgingly 

“geez. Well I’ll keep you company” you smiled down at the young dinosaur genius. 

And with that, the day progressed forward. After the two had met their aunt, who seemed to be an overworked busy body, had left Zara, the aunts assistant, in charge taking you, Gray and Zach to see the Mosasaur show. That’s when Zach started enjoying himself and got the brilliant idea of sneaking away from Zara to explore on your own. Gray suggested to go on the Gyrosphere rides. 

“Hmm alright let’s go try it out.” You said and looked at one of the many maps of the amusement park, finding the Gyrosphere rides were close by.

Making your way there, it didn’t take long for Zach and Gray was put into one and you sat in one by yourself. You followed the two brothers in your own as they wandered around the plains, watching the dinosaurs up close as you enjoyed a presentation of how the Gyrosphere works by Jimmy Fallon, who seemed to have trouble with a few demonstations. Soon after, you got a message that all Gyrosphere must be returned immediately. Sighing in disappointment, you steered the Gyrosphere to go back but saw that Zach and Gray haven’t turned around to go yet and we’re heading to where it was just jungle.  


"what are they doing?” you questioned as you followed them out into the jungle area.

From there everything went downhill, an unknown dinosaur attacked Zach and Gray’s Gyrosphere, after killing a lone ankylosaurus. As the unknown T-rex looking predator broke their Gyrosphere by smashing it into the ground. Zach and Gray were able to escape, the predator close behind them. You drove your Gyrosphere as fast as it could go into the leg of the pursuing threat, toppling the beast over but it's powerful tail lashed out at your sphere, sending you flying into a tree with cracks starting to form. It stood up, walked over to you and bit into the sphere, breaking the pexiglass as it slammed it agaisnt the tree and ground which gave you an escape to leave your own sphere and ran after the two boys. The three of you now stuck between a cliff and a man eating beast.

"We gotta jump!" Zach yelled you and Gray.

"No I can't!" Gray protested but looked back as the massive beadt broke out of the trees.

The three of you, not having any other choice, linked arms and jumped down into a pool of water below, narrowly escaping the jaws of the unknown T-rex look alike. 

Narrowly escaping death, a bond had formed between you, Gray and Zach with a newfound objective. Escape from the jungle and from the T-rex thing alive.


	2. Chapter 2:The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After narrowly escaping the Indominus Rex, you, Gray and Zach try to make it back to the park but with the Indominus Rex on the prowl, the three of you must take extreme caution. After the events of the park, you said good bye to the two people you bonded with. But there will be a hello.

After narrowly escaping the jaws of the unknown T-rex, you dragged yourself out of the pool of water while helping Gray out, Zach already resting on the muddy edge of the pool. The three of you just laid there, exhausted and still recovering from the trauma of almost being eaten. Zach let out a shaky breath which ended in a light laugh.

“We made it... we actually made it...” Zach said, letting out a shaky laugh which Gray joined in on and eventually you did too. The relief of escaping and the adrenaline washed over you three.

“Come on, we should try and make it back to the park” you stated and helped the two brothers to their feet. The three of you now made your way through the jungle area, taking extra caution to listen for wild dinosaurs but mostly the unknown Rex. Zach stayed beside Gray while you ventured forward. While walking for almost an hour, you spotted a ruined jeep that’s been torn up and with claw marks on the doors and hood with a helmet near it with a massive gash on the top.

“what the....” you thought to yourself while noticing an overgrown building, the large door obscured with thick brush and vegetation. The three of you force the large door open, dust stirred up around the open space. The inside of the building was a dome shape, vegetation overgrown in the interior. Looking around the interior, Zach pulled out what looked like a bone of something huge from the ground.

“what is this...” you questioned and brushed away some dirt that covered what looked like a sign or banner. Picking it up, it was a red and yellow banner with a picture of a skeletal T-rex inside a black circle with “Jurassic Park” on it.

“we’re in the old park? Anyway, does anyone have anything to light this with?” you asked and Zach looked over at Gray

“Do you still have those matches?” Zach asked and Gray’s eyes lit up and searched his fanny pack, taking out a box of matches which were surprisingly dry. In a matter of seconds Zach got a makeshift torch going. With the light of the torch, you three made your way into the old park, finding things that were forgotten for years. Old technology was strewn around in one of the back rooms. In one room, you found two old jeeps with the “Jurassic Park” logo on the side.

“1992 Jeep Sahara San beige” Gray confirmed. Zach looked over the jeeps and then over at Gray

“Do you remember that summer when we fixed grandpa’s old Malibu?” Gray nodded and just like that, the three of you got to work, taking the old battery out if the other jeep outside of the building to put into the one in better shape. Soon a loud snap and movement caught Gray’s attention, looking out towards the jungle.

“Is it out there...” Zach mumbled to himself but the way Gray looked he was thinking the same thing.

“And I know for a fact that it definitely isn’t out there. Alright? We’re totally safe. Now here carry this” Zach said and gave him the new battery.

“You’re stronger than me” was all Zach said before getting to work. You walked over to Gray, patting him on the back and smiled.

“well be alright Gray. I promise I won’t let anything get you. ok?” you promised Gray who only nodded and went over to help Zach. As Zach worked on replacing the battery, Gray and you made sure everything was operational. Once Zach finished up replacing the necessary part it was time to get back to the park. As the three of you piled into the now operating jeep.

“I thought you failed your Driving test?” Gray asked, looking his older brother.

“I did. Well only the driving part” Zach said with a grin before starting the engine. You looked back at Gray and smiled softly before looking at Zach.

“You sure care about Gray huh?” you whispered quietly as Gray settled in the back, fiddling with a few stuff.

“Of course I do. Why would you even say that?” Zach said driving out if the old park and down a path which they hoped led back to the new park.

“When I first saw you guys, you were just... “

“just what?” Zach questioned

“just fed up with him. Like just being around him annoyed you.” You said honestly and looked at him

“Little brothers always annoy the older ones. It’s normal for me to feel annoyed.” Zach stated rationally.

“Yeah but... it seemed like you hated him. Like he was a nuisance and being around him was a waste of time...” You said and Zach suddenly went quiet, his eyes fixed on the road. His shoulders were tense and he was gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white.

“Was I wrong?” you asked and for a moment Zach didn’t say anything but shook his head.

“What changed that Zach?” you asked, hoping he’d answer honestly. Zach took sighed and finally spoke

“We were almost eaten (Y/N)... I realized that I could’ve lost him... I wouldn’t be able to see him again... that goofy smile or his nerdy facts he randomly spits out...or apologize for everything I put him through... our parents are fighting nonstop and I did nothing to comfort him... I can't imagine what he went through alone...” He answered and let out a shaky breath, holding back tears.

“That’s why... I’m not letting anything get to Gray. I’m going to make it up to him for all those times I wasn't there when he needed me.” He finalized. You smiled and looked at the road.

“Now you’re sounding like an older brother. I’m impressed.” Zach ears redden slightly with a faint shade of red appearing on his cheeks. You noticed but decided to not comment on it. After minutes of driving, Gray piped up and pointed ahead

“Hey! I think I see the gate!” You squinted and saw a vine covered bar gate.

“I think that one is locked Zach. What do we do?” You asked the teen driving who gave you a grin

“C’mon (Y/N) you know what we’re gonna do” he said before pressing down on the gas and slamming right through the fence, almost busting the doors off its hinges. The three of you let out a burst of laughter. “we’re okay, we’re safe now” Zach sighed in relief. Gray smiled but looked at the rear view mirror. An alert look covered his face and began hitting his brothers shoulder

“Go! GO! GO!!” He yelled urgently as you looked back and saw a massive flock of Pteranodon, Pterodactyl and Pterosaur tailing behind you three. Zach saw the massive flock of predators and slammed on the gas, clearing through a line of trees and finding and huge wall which led into the park with a pair is security guards stationed there.

“OPEN THE GATE!! LET US IN!! OPEN IT!! HURRY AND OPEN THE GATE!!” The three of you began shouting in unison. The guards didn’t seem to move until they saw the threat that was tailing behind your jeep.

Suddenly everything was a blur. You guys got into the park with the flock of predators chasing you, dodging the grabbing claws of the airborne birds of prey but Zara, their aunts assistant was carried off and was eaten by the Masasaurus along with the Pterodactyl. As you ran, Gray pointed out that he saw their aunt with a group of security guards using taster rifles to brings down flying monsters. As you ran towards their aunt with Gray and Zach, a Pteranodon swooped in from behind, it’s clawed feet aiming for Gray. Seeing the threat, you pushed Grey and Zach to the side, the clawed feet grazing your shoulder as three of you fell to the ground, one of the security guards shooting it and knocked it unconscious. It’s large body began skidding to a stop, it’s menacing beak only inches away from you three. After the threat was over, you, Gray away and Zach met up their Aunt and was introduced.

The man with her was named Owen and the aunt herself was named Claire. Claire was then informed that some man named Hoskins planned to use Owen's raptors (which is scary. I mean come on. The teeth brah) 

"What? What do you mean Hoskins plans to use the raptors?" Claire asked whoever was on the other side of the call.

"That sonovabitch" Owen cursed loudly. Gray looked up at the ex Navy man 

"You shouldn't say bitch..." was all he said. After the events with the flying reptiles, you all piled into Owen's hummer and drove to where you assumed was the place the raptors were kept. Owen stopped the car and got out along with Claire who stalked towards a rather bulky man, presumed to be Hoskins. 

"The mother hen finally Arrive-" was all he got out before Owen punched him square in the jaw.

"Ooh!" You, Zach and Gray exclaimed in unison after watching the man get punched. After that the three of then began talking quietly, You weren't able to hear anything until Hoskins began yelling.

"Round them up! Look this is happening. With or without you!" Hoskins yelled. Owen looked over at Claire and pushed past Hoskins.

Soon the day turned into night as the evacuation finished, getting most of the tourists inside the evacuation centre. Claire put Gray, Zach and yourself into the back of the truck. Owen had a plan to stop the creature that attacked you three.

“Indominus Rex. That’s what we named her.” Claire said from the small window which connects to the back of the truck. After a quick explanation of how the Indominus Rex was created from different D.N.A of multiple dinosaurs. Soon claire explained the plan. Owen was training 4 raptors since the we’re eggs, having a special bond with them which allowed him have some communication with them. He was also considered the alpha amongst the raptors. Claire monitored everything that’s happening on a screen from the drivers seat of the truck which she did not allow the three of you to watch. In the back of the truck the three of you barely spoke. Grey sat beside Zach and relaxed. You leaned against the wall of the truck and sighed, exhausted from the events that took place today.

“Hey (Y/N) how’s your shoulder?” Zach asked, seeing your bandaged shoulder.

“it’s fine, it was only a scratch so it isn’t serious.” You say, giving a reassuring smile.

“alright... by the way I wanted to thank you for pushing Grey and I out of the way” He said seriously “it’s nothing. I couldn’t let you or Grey get hurt” you stated with a happy smile

“It’s not nothing (Y/N) you saved us from the Indominus Rex. You could’ve went back but you chose to stay and helped us escape. Seriously thank you” you felt a little embarrassed but nodded.

“You’re Welcome Zach.” You said and sat beside him. Grey looked up at you and reached paty Zach to hold your hand

“Thanks for everything (Y/N)” He said and you squeezed his hand gently

“anytime Gray” you said smiling. The three of you guys sat there, speaking a little and smiling. Everything seemed fine until you hear Claire scream the back doors of the truck bursts open, a man in gear standing there panicked.

“They’re coming!!” was all he said before A raptor jumped into his back, dragging him down as Claire started the truck up and began driving off, the three of you watched as the man being eaten slowly went out of view. 

"Just hold on back there!!" Claire yelled aa she sped down the dirt road. You heard Claire scream just as you heard glass shatter, a raptor laid at the road side, soon following another one that had appeared. The raptor from before ran up towards the drivers seat, the truck suddenly swerved left and the sound of something getting hit was heard. Although right now you had your own problems, one of the raptors tried to get into the back. The raptor quickly got closer and Gray, Zach and yourself had to find a way to stop it. Zach stood up shakily from the trucks movements and went for one of the tanks on the wall, unlatched it and rolled it out the truck, hoping it would hit one of the raptors but no dice, the pursuing raptor easily vaulted over it. You looked around the truck and found some tazer prods.

“Zach use this!” you grabbed one of the prods. Soon three of you frantically tried to find the way to turn it on.

“Turn it on!” Grey yelled, trying to find it

“I don’t know how!” Zach yelled back. You saw how close the raptor was, waiting for the time the doors didn’t shut close and jumped onto the back of the truck just as you were able to turn it on. With three of you holding the prod, you jabbed it towards the raptor which dealt a huge electric shock, stunning it and causing it to fall put of the truck. Claire banged on the wall

“Are you guys okay!?” she yelled as she sped down the road

“Did you see that!?” Zach asked

“I can’t wait to tell mom!” Gray exclaimed and you chuckled at their reaction.

“No, No please don’t tell this to your mom. Ever!” Claire begged as Owen showed up on a motorcycle. After that it was a blur of events. Claire went over to the lab where they went to find the Doctor in charge of the genetics of the dinosaurs and the making of the Indominus. The lab was cleared out and everything taken, a man named Hoskins revealed his intentions with the raptors, one jumped and ate him as Claire, Owen, Gray, Zach and yourself ran back to the entrance where Three of Owens raptors appeared, surrounding you. Owen was able to get through to his raptors just as the Indominus Rex appeared. The one Owen talked too, named Blu, communicated with the I-Rex which ended up with Blu being knocked to the side. Owen met out a high pitched whistle which got his two other raptors to attack. Charlie and Delta attacked the I-Rex by jumping on its back and clawing and biting at it. Claire took you and the brothers to hide in a market stall as Owen and his raptors dealt with the I-Rex. Gray looked around the market stall and spotted a stuffed T-rex.

“We need more” Gray said, an idea forming in his head.

“We need more what?” Claire said confused

“Teeth. We need more teeth” Claire looked at Gray and finally understood what he meant. She went to a med kit and grabbed a flare.

“Stay here okay? I’ll be right back” and with that she ran off.

Just as Claire left, Owen vaulted into the Market stall, holding a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet. It was quiet and still, You thought the raptors must have lost. Gray let out a soft gasp as the eye of the I-Rex peered through the opening of the stall. The Indominus reaches through the opening with a clawed hand, trying to grab at anyone of you, one of its claws managed to get caught in Gray's fanny pack, trying to drag him out.  Zach and Owen held onto him as you tried your best to pull the fanny pack off Gray and it ended up snapping.

Suddenly the sound of thunderous steps were heard approaching quickly followed by a thunderous crash and an earth shaking roar. Owen got you, Gray and Zach to stand as something crashed into the side of the stall, pushing you out. You turned around and saw a monstrous sight, a T-rex and the I-Rex fighting. Biting and clawing at each other, bloody gashes on each others bodies.

"RUN!!!" Claire yelled as the two colossal beasts began fighting once more. You took ahold of Gray and ran for cover with Zach and Owen close behind.

The battle raged on, the I-Rex had the T-rex pinned down but Blu appeared and assisted the t-Rex. The two cornered the T-Rex near the railings and ended up being eaten by the Masasaur. 

After the major battle, all of you went to the evacuation Centre where families went to pick up one another. You sat beside Zach and Gray, Gray finally being able to rest on Clare's lap. Soon afterwards, Claire spotted Zach and Gray's parents. 

"It's you're parents. It's your parents" She woke Gray up gently and the two brothers were instantly pulled into a crushing hug. 

You stood there, smiling as the Zach and Gray were reunited with their parents. Gray pulled away from his mother's grasp and went over to you, pulling on your wrist gently towards his parents.

"Mom, Dad this is (Y/N), he helped take care of me while I was here. And helped us escape a lot of times." Gray said and smiled up at you. 

Gray's mom instantly hugged you, a few tears running down her face 

"Thank you... thank you so much for looking after my sons..." she sobbed softly 

"You're welcome. I don't think I would have survived without your sons. We helped each other a lot" you stated and hugged the woman back. 

After the reunion, it was time for Gray and Zach to go back home. Zach and Gray stood in front of you. 

"I'm gonna miss the both of you..." you started and hugged the both of them tightly. 

"Gray, you keep getting smart but also keeping being cool. I'll miss you" you said and rubbed his head playfully. You looked over at Zach and rubbed the back of your head.

"And Zach... please be there for Gray, no matter what. Promise?" You said and Zach held you hand.  

"I promise. And you better promise that you'll call this number when you get the chance" he said and let your hand go. Inside your hand was a scrap of paper with a number written on it. You smiled and nodded 

"I promise I will." You promised and hugged the two brothers one last time before Watching them leave with their parents. You looked at the paper. 

"Call us!" Was written on it with two numbers on there. 

Now the incident on Isle Nublar was 2 weeks in the past. Even after all that time, the bond between you, Gray and Zach never went away. Not even a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True courage is facing danger when you are afraid~
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/55/78/72/557872cffd08cacff5d6e353029954af.jpg


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks after the incident on Isle Nublar, you kept in contact with both Gray and Zach, never missing a day without contacting them. Today you have to move to Wisconsin where unknowingly is where Zach and Gray live. Maybe the bond you three have will go even deeper.  
> (Yes this is when things get slightly steamy)

2 weeks have passed and you looked at your now empty room. Today was the day you were moving to Wisconsin due to a lack of openings. Leaving your room, you headed down the stairs and out the front door. Your mother had finished packing the suitcase and U-Haul trailer and got in the 4x4 Toyota Truck. 

“Come on (Y/N)! We gotta get to our new house. It’s going to be three hour drive!” your mother called from the truck. 

“I’m coming!” you shouted back as you threw your bag into the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat. Your mother had wanted to move for a long time but always held it off. Before you know it, you’re driving away from your house and down road.

Throughout the long drive you texted Zach about the move, telling Zach about the new house you’ll be moving into (with Gray texting you sometimes as well). After almost driving for 2 hours, Zach called you. Answering the call you smiled.

“Hey Zach!” you answered and you heard the sound of him getting up. 

“Hey (Y/N) Wha-“ he began but was cut off by a very happy boy calling out your name. Laughing softly you can imagine Gray right beside Zach.

“Hey Gray” you said and heard him giggle softly.

“Sorry about Gray, he’s always excited about talking to you” Zach apologized. You smiled to yourself

“Its alright Zach, anyway what are the two of doing?” you asked, shifting in your seat.

“Nothing much, just wanting to know what house you're moving into.” Zach stated

“Oh! Well I’m not sure yet but I’ll send you a picture of the house once we get there” you promised as your mother drove truck down the highway which led into Wisconsin. Through the rest of the drive you talked to both Gray and Zach on the phone. Before you knew it you were parked right in front of your house.

“Oh Zach I’m here, I gotta go help unpack but I’ll send you a picture first.” You said goodbye to them before hanging up. Stepping out of the truck you held your phone up to the house and took a picture of it, sending it to Zach with the words ‘My new home!’ under it.

“(Y/N) could you go say hi to the neighbour? Maybe they could help us unpack” your mother asked and you nodded.

“Alright mom” you headed up the front path which led to the front door. Once there you rang the doorbell. After a few moments the door finally opened, a familiar woman standing there.

“(Y/N)! What are you doing here!?” it was Zach and Gray’s mother, who pulled you into a hug.

“Hi Mrs. Mitchell, I’m moving into the house next door. I didn’t know you lived here!” you said excitedly. 

“Zach and Gray are going to be so surprised! They’re up in Zach’s room. Go up and say hi, I’ll go meet your mkther” She said, putting on a pair of flats and headed outside. 

Pulling off your shoes and put them close to the door, you made your way up the stairs to Zach’s room, walking past what looks like Gray’s room. The room was covered in dinosaur figurines, posters and other items. Going down the hall you heard Zach and Gray’s voice. Following the voices you looked into a room, Zach and Gray lying on the bed, looking at Zach’s phone.  
“Did he reply yet?” Gray asked anxiously

“Gray calm down, he said he’s helping his mom unpack. But the house in the picture looks familiar...” Zach said as he stared at his phone. You silently chuckled and stepped into the room.

“Its amazing how teenagers are so attached to their phones” you said smiling. Both Gray Zach looked up suddenly, both looking shocked as they launched themselves off the bed and basically tackled you into a crushing hug

“(Y/N) What are you doing here!? How Are you here!?” They talked over themselves and you smiled, hugging them back tightly. 

“Alright first can you guys let go? I cant breathe” you say strain in your voice as Zach and Gray let go of you. 

“Phew... thanks. Anyway it turns out I’m moving into the house right next door” you said happily. Gray’s eyes lit up visibly as he got an excited grin on his face. Zach pulled you in close, hugging you happily as Gray hugged as well.

“This is great! Now we can hang out all the time!” Gray happily exclaimed and looked up at you. You rubbed his head playfully and smiled. 

“Of course! But for now I should probably help mom unpack.” You told brothers and stood up.

“Let us help. It’ll be faster that way” Zach offered and rushed downstairs with you and Gray close behind. 

Putting on your shoes, you went outside to help your mother unpack and move everything into the house.  
After hours of moving in furniture, unpacking boxes and putting clothes and items in their place, you were finally done moving in. The house was a 2 floor building, a moderate sized kitchen, large living area with besutiful maple stairs the led to the second floor. Upstairs there were 2 bedrooms, each one having its own bathroom. In the backyard, there was a decent sized patio and a medium sized pool with a hot tub near the patio.

Up in your room, you lied on your bed with Gray and Zach, staring up at the ceiling. Your bed was a pretty big size but with three of you lying on it, you were pretty close to Gray and Zach After a while of nothing happening, Gray sat up and stretched 

“I’m gonna go ask mom if we can have dinner with you and your mom (Y/N)” He said excited before racing out of the room and down the stairs, leaving you alone with Zach.

“Having dinner with you guys sounds fun. A good way for us to actually spend time together” you admitted and looked over at Zach.

“it does sound fun. I know Gray is going to enjoy it. It's boring only having dinner with three people.” Zach said smiling. You and Zach were pretty close together, your faces only a couple feet apart. You looked over at Zach, a warm feeling settling in your chest. 

“You know... I really missed you and Gray. It was pretty lonely without you guys. Weird huh...? We only knew each other for a day and we've gotten so close...” You softly sighed and looked at the ceiling. 

“I missed you too you know... and i know for certain Gray missed you a lot. He really looks up to you.” Zach stated.

“What about you?” You asked and looked over at Zach, surprised to see his chocolate brown eyes staring back at your (E/C) ones.

“Well...” was all he said before you felt him press his lips against yours. You were taken aback, surprised at the sudden kiss but didn’t resist it. You could smell the cologne off his shirt and the faint smell of sandalwood. You leaned forward into the kiss as Zach cupped your cheek with a warm hand, your own resting on his chest. Zach moved in closer, running his hand down your shoulder and continued down your side, resting it on your waist. You two were so lost in the kiss that you almost didn’t hear Gray run up the stairs. You and Zach broke the embrace and sat up on the bed, trying to look like nothing happened.

“(Y/N) Your mom said we can have a barbecue dinner in the backyard!” Gray exclaimed. Smiling, you got up and hugged the little genius.

“Alright! We should go set up a table then” you smiled as Gray bolted down the stairs once more. Zach got up behind you and hugged you around your waist. 

“We should continue again later” He whispered before taking a hold of your hand and led you downstairs.

Out in the backyard, your mom had already left with Gray and Zach’s mom to go buy some sausages and hamburger patties and buns along with pork and steaks so the three of you got to work on setting up the patio table and the BBQ grill.

You took some of the chairs outside, Zach helping Gray with clearing out the patio. After everything was done, you looked inside the fridge, looking for anything to drink. 

“We don’t really have anything to drink... “ You muttered to yourself. Zach walked into kitchen

“Hey (Y/N) what’s wrong?” Zach asked and walked over to you

"Nothing, just don’t have anything we can drink for the barbecue...” you said closing the fridge. Zach smiled and looked at you

“No problem, I can get some drinks at my house. I’ll go get some” He kissed you on the cheek before heading over to their house. Gray walked in and looked at you suspiciously.

“(Y/N) did Zach just kiss you on the cheek?” he questioned you felt your face redden. You tried to find a way to explain it but sighed as you found nothing.

“Yeah... we sort of... made out in my room earlier...” you said, admitting what happened between you and Zach. Gray looked up at you but didn’t seem upset. Instead he hugged you tightly 

“No fair... I was going to kiss you...” he muttered softly, pouting. You blinked, trying to process on what Gray had just said.

“Wait... what? But Gray you’re only 13.” You said looking at the young genius hugging you.

“So? Zach and I had talked about this before... we both like you a lot... more than just a friend. We love you (Y/N). Both Zach and I love you” Gray admitted sincerely. You stood there, so overwhelmed by what was just told to you.

Zach soon came back with a couple of bottles of soft drinks. He walked into the kitchen and set the bottled on the kitchen table, after seeing you and Gray hugging.

“What's going on?” Zach asked, looking at Gray and yourself.

“l told him Zach... I told him that we love him...” Gray said and looked over at his brother. Zach stood there, shock appearing on his face. Zach then just sighed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

“So... now what...?” He asked, curious for your answer and you honestly had no idea. 

“Let’s go to my room and try to figure something out... this is... a bit much to handle.” You said before making your way up to your room, Zach and Gray following behind. Once in the room, you three sat on your bed.

“look... The two of you like me... so what can we do?” You asked, looking at Zach and Gray.

“Well... since Zach kissed you, could I get a kiss too?” Gray asked. Zach looked at his brother a bit unsure whether it a good idea but decided it was ok.. Gray scooted over to you and leaned in close, his soft lips pressed against yours. Gray's lips were soft and tasted a little like apples. From this close you could smell the faint scent of shampoo off his hair. It was a bit odd kissing someone in front of another person, especially since they're siblings. After the kiss was over Gray’s face had become red around the cheeks. Zach was sitting there awkwardly, his face slightly red.

“You're a good kisser....” Gray said shyly. Zach moved beside you, turning your head to face him before he placing a kiss on your lips. You felt his hand cup your cheek again. Gray watch the two of you passionately kiss one another. You pulled away gently and felt your face get hot. When you kiss Gray it was soft and sweet but with Zach it was loving and passionate. 

Suddenly you heard the sound of car pulling up to the driveway. Looking outside, you saw that Your mom and Zach and Gray’s mom, Karen, had finally come back from buying the food. Getting up from the bed you went to go downstairs but Zach stopped you by gently holding your wrist.

“so what do you think? Will this be ok?” He asked hopefully. You looked at Gray and Zach and smiled.

“Well... let’s continue after dinner, okay?” you said teasingly before heading downstairs with the both of them, eager for dinner to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side by side or miles apart, Real friends are always close to the heart~


	4. Chapter 4: Closer than before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter, The reader, Zach and Gray have planned to continue what had happened before dinner. What you didn't expect is when things go further than what you expected.  
> (The next chapter is gonna get soooooo steamy)

Out in the backyard, the smell of steak and pork along with hamburgers and sausages being grilled had filled the evening air. Your mother and Karen talked to one another while You, Gray and Zach sat around a fire pit. You tried to get a fire going but the wood wasn’t burning that well. 

“You’re going to need paper or something easily flammable.” Gray said throwing a few dry twigs into the pit, the embers quickly becoming small flames. 

“Hmm... I’ll go see if I can find some newspaper.” You said before walking back inside the kitchen. There was a few boxes lying around with some crumpled newspaper inside. Grabbing a couple from a box and made your way back to the fire pit. 

“I hope this works” you threw a scrap of newspaper into the fire pit, the fire quickly engulfed it and it began spreading. You threw in the rest of the newspaper, the larger pieces of wood finally catching fire. 

“Finally got a fire going” you sighed and sat back down beside Zach and Gray, Zach poking at the firewood with a large stick. Gray rests his head on your shoulder while Zach had an arm around your waist. You looked into the fire, feeling the heat radiating from the flames on your face. The three of you just sat there, relaxing in front of the fire while holding one another.

“Zach, Gray and (Y/N) the hamburgers and sausages are done! You guys can eat if you want!” Your mother called out to the three of you. You looked over at Gray and rubbed his head 

“Do you guys want to eat now?” Gray nodded and stood up, along with you and Zach. The three of you made your way over to the patio table where the cooked hamburger patties and sausages were placed on plates. You took a hamburger patty and placed it in a hamburger bun, along with (Favourite condiment ) and cheese. Gray decided to take a sausage in a hot dog bun with ketchup. Zach went with a hamburger with sweet mustard and ketchup. 

The three of you, now with food, went back to sit in front of the fire pit, happily eating your food while talking amongst yourselves.

“This is great! Eating outside by a fire is relaxing” Gray said while happily eating his hotdog. You chuckled and wiped some ketchup that got onto his lower lip with a napkin. Zach ate his burger graciously.

“Man I never realized how hungry I was.” Zach said between bite which made Gray have a stop distaste look on his face 

“Zach don’t talk with your mouth full, that’s so gross” Gray scolded his older brother and you chuckled. 

“Now I’m wondering which of you two is the mature one” you teased Zach who rolled his eyes and swallowed the last bite of his burger 

“oh bite me” he grinned and got up. 

“lets go get something to drink” Zach said and helped Gray and yourself up before heading to the kitchen with you and Gray behind him. You got three glass cups from the cupboard and set them on the counter as Zach poured the soft drinks into them. You gave a cup to Gray who took a large gulp happily.

“Fizzy lemonade. My favourite” Gray drank down the rest of his glass and set it back down on the counter top. You took a long drink of your own glass and Zach did the same.

“Wow that is pretty good” you said, surprised at how sweet but also how sour the drink was. Zach emptied his glass and sighed contently. Just then, Karen and your mother had brought the rest of the cooked food inside the kitchen.

“(Y/N) Karen and I are going out for a while to buy some groceries. We’ll be back in a couple of hours so don’t forget to put the food away” she said before placing a kiss on your forehead 

“I’ll see you soon okay?” she said before heading out the front door, getting into the car and drove away. You closed the back door and locked it before both Zach and Gray hugged you.

“Lets go to your room (Y/N). We said we can continue after dinner” Gray excitedly reminded you and you chuckled.

“I didn’t forget Gray but we should really brush our teeth. The smell of ketchup and mustard isn’t exactly sexy to me” you teased and they nodded. You head upstairs to your bathroom in your room, taking out two new toothbrushes that were still in their casing. 

“You and Gray can use these whenever you’re here” You told Zach after giving one to each of them. Getting your own tooth brush, you put toothpaste onto the bristles before beginning to brush your teeth, Zach and Gray doing the same. After brushing your teeth, the two brothers led you out of your bathroom and onto your bed. Zach and Gray sat on either side of you.

It didn’t take long for Gray steal another kiss from you, practically climbing onto your lap to deepen the kiss. Gray’s soft lips passionately kissed yours, his small hands resting on your chest. You supported Gray’s slim figure by holding onto his waist. You pulled away from the kiss gently, smiling at Gray who had a happy smile on his face. 

He climbed off your lap as Zach turned your head to face him gently before kissing you. His large hands caressed your sides gently causing you to shiver at the sensation. Gray watched as he pulled you onto his lap and rubbed your waist softly, his thumbs making their way under your shirt to rub against the soft skin underneath, causing you shudder. You pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him.

“Jeez Zach... are you trying to coax me to remove my clothes?” you teased Zach as he smirked up at you.

“Maybe. Though I don’t think us taking off our clothes is okay in front of Gray” Zach said as he looked over at his younger brother who was awkwardly looking away, his face a light shade of red. You smiled and climbed off Zach lap and went over to Gray.

“Gray what’s the matter?” you asked but he continued to look away, his hands covering his lap.

“Just... watching you guys do that... it got me excited” he admitted shyly and Zach blushed, realizing what his younger brother meant.

“It also didn’t help when you guys said something about ‘taking off your clothes’. I just imagined you and Zach naked...” he mumbled the last part, embarrassed. You sat beside Gray and pulled him against you gently.

“Well... while we can’t get naked, we can at least be shirtless. We can take a dip in the hot tub outside to relax.” You say smiling at the young genius. Zach seemed to agree to the idea. 

“That’s sounds good actually.” Zach said before standing up from the bed. 

“Alright. While you and Gray go get your swim shorts I’ll get the hot tub ready” you say smiling at the two.   
Once the two had gotten back from going to their house and changing into their swimming shorts you had the hot tub going. You had already changed into your swimming shorts with a plain white t-shirt on. 

“Hey you guys ready?” you asked the two brothers who nodded.

“Yup, I’m excited” Gray said before pulling his plaid shirt. Gray had a very slim figure, his stomach flat and firm with a smooth and hairless chest. Zach pulled off his red shirt, exposing his defined abs and only slightly hairy chest which was well kept. You felt yourself blush after seeing the two shirtless brother in front of you. You awkwardly pulled your own shirt off, revealing your (s/c) torso. (I’ll let you decide on how your body looks ^^). Zach and Gray started at your exposed torso, causing you to blush faintly.

“So uh... let’s get in” you say nervously and climbed into the hot tub, the mildly hot water covering your lower body. Zach and Gray climbed in also, both sitting on either side of you. Gray let out a satisfied sigh. 

“This feels so good...” he murmured as Zach smiled at you.

“This is nice. I haven’t been in a hot tub in a while” Zach smiled and put an arm around your waist as Gray rests his head on your bare chest.

The three of you sat in the hot tub, the hot water made your bodies relaxed. You closed your eyes and sighed contently. With Zach holding you and Gray snuggled against you, you felt safe. Zach leaned down and kissed you gently on the neck, causing you to open your eyes. You looked over at Zach while his hand began caressing your hips. His fingers rubbed your exposed skin, causing you to shiver. Gray noticed and began rubbing your chest sensually, his small hands massaging your torso.

“Y-You guys! Not out here” you warned the two who continued on with what they were doing, Gray even nipping at your neck as Zach did the same. You began feeling hot as the pleasure became too much, a sizable bulge growing in your swimming trunks. 

“Y-You guys seriously... I’m already...” you began before you noticed Gray and Zach having the same problem. Gray stopped what he was doing.

“Maybe we should stop Zach...” Gray said to his older brother as Zach smirked.

“Lets take this to your room (Y/N). We won’t get caught there” Zach suggested and you only nodded.

“Alright let’s go” You say before standing up and climbed out of the hot tub. You dried off using a towel as the two brothers did the same. Afterwards the three of you had gone to your room to deal with three problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter what Age  
> No matter what gender  
> Love is Love~ 
> 
> http://data1.whicdn.com/images/49970365/large.jpg


	5. Chapter 5: Bonds that go deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very heated moment in the hot tub, a nice and steamy scene happens next in this chapter. Please note that this is the first sexual scene I've ever written so excuse my sloppiness. I plan to get better ^^ 
> 
> P.S: so sorry I was gone for basically an entire month. I just moved into a new house so I never really had time to work on my story.

You lead the two brothers up to your room, your heart pounding in your chest as you stepped into the room closing the room behind as the three of you sat down on the bed. You sat there between the two boys you've bonded with.

Zach began by gently turning your head to face him, his hand tilting your head upwards before slowly kissing you again, his hand moving up and down your bare side while his fingers slowly tracing patterns on your bare skin which caused small shivers go up your spin. You couldn't help but put your hand on the older teen's chest, feeling his slow but steady heartbeat agaisnt your hand. So lost in the loving embrace of Zach that you didn't notice his free hand reach down and began undoing his swim shorts. You gently pulled away and saw him began lowering his swimming trunks. The idea of seeing Zach'a full manhood made your heart skip a beat. You noticed that Gray was doing the same, his cheeks a very cherry shade of red. You took a deep breath and began doing the same, closing your eyes slightly embaressed as you pulled your swim shorts down your waist. 

"Wow..." you heard Gray mumble softly as you opened your eyes, noticing him staring right are your now exposed and erect length. Zach had pulled his own shorts down, exposing his own large length.

"Holy..." you gasped as you stared at Zach's manhood. It stood at 8 inches. You felt your face get hot at the sight of it. 

"I guess that means you like it?" Zach chuckled, his cheeks a slightly dark shade of red. You nodded, words now lost as you continued to stare. 

Gray had finally lowered his own swim shorts, exposing his 6 inch long manhood, but his eyes not looking away from your own length. Zach smiled and his hand gently held yours before leading it to his manhood.

"Go ahead (y/n) I'm not stopping you" he smirked, blushing as he gave you permission. 

Your hand gently grasped around the older teen's erect length and it pulsed in your hand. It was warm in your grasp, Zach giving a quiet moan as you began moving your hand down on his length. Gray watched as you built a steady but slow rhythm, your hand slowly moving up and down along Zach's manhood. You look back at Gray, his own length twitching at the sight of you stroking his older brother's shaft. 

"Gray you can touch mine if you want..." Gray's eyes lit up before his hand gently grasped around your length, trying to mimic what you're doing with Zach's.

You let out am audible gasp as you felt the younger teen's hand around your length and stroking it. Your free hand grasped Gray's own manhood and began stroking it in time with stroking Zach's manhood. Zach leaned in and kissed your neck gently, his breath hot agaisnt your skin as Gray leaned agaisnt your chest, letting out deep breaths as you stimulate his manhood, your own breathing becoming heavy from the feeling of Zach kissing your neck and Gray stroking your length. Zach's free hand ran down your body, stroking your chest, stomach, waist, even nip at your neck gently. Gray looked up at you and took the chance to give you a kiss, his lips pressed agaisnt yours in a soft yet passionate kiss, his breathing becoming ragged, Zach's becoming the same. 

Taking it as a signal that the two boys were getting close you decided to speed up on your strokes, moving your hands at a faster rate, feeling warm precum leak out of their manhoods and gave out a low moan. After doing this for a few moments, Gray bucked his hips sharply before releasing his own load up onto your hand and his flat stomach. You felt the hot substance on your hand, Gray still moaning into your kiss as you stroked him slowly. Soon Zach began showing the same reaction, he began thrusting into your hand before letting out a deep moan agaisnt your neck and shot his own load not just on your hand but his stomach and chest.

Seeing as you haven't came yet, Zach began stroking you with Gray, a low moan escaping your lips as the two boys increased their speed, the pleasure pushing you off the edge as you came onto both their hands and your own stomach, white fluid hitting your stomach. 

The three of you sat there, panting and not moving for a while before, at the same time, fell back onto the bed, your breathing slowly going back to normal, Gray's head on your chest while yours is on Zach's, feeling his heart rate slowly go back to normal, the adrenaline fading. 

"I feel tired..." Gray squeaked quietly, his body shifting so his chin rested against your chest. 

"We can nap after we shower, don't wanna smell bad right?" You say, kissing the boy on the head before sitting up on the bed.

"I'll go get it ready" You hear Zach say as he got up from the bed and walked over to your washroom, the sound of running water emitting from the shower. 

After the rather intense and bonding events between the three if you, not to mention the three way hand job that happened, showering together doesn't seem like a problem. Your shower wasn't that big but big enough to hold the three of you and still have a decent amount of space to move around. After minutes of showering (with some obvious groping and kissing between getting cleaned) the three of you dried yourselves off and put the swimming trunks back on.

"Gray and I are gonna head back to get some stuff so we can sleep here" Zach informed you before kissing you on the lips softly, Gray doing the same before they left to get their things next door. 

Minutes later, the two brothers returned holding a pillow each and in their pajamas, well of you count a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to be pajamas. You got changed into your own sleeping attire (you decide ^^) and got into your bed with your two new lovers. You were in the middle, as always, snuggled between Zach and Gray. 

"Goodnight (y/n)... love you..." Gray muttered sleepily. 

"Goodnight Gray... I love you too" you kissed the sleepy genius on the head as he slowly drifted asleep. Zach kissed your forehead and smiles at you 

"Goodnight (y/n) I love you" Zach whispered softly before slowly drifting to sleep. 

You stared at the ceiling, a smile present on your face before the grasp of sleep took a hold of you as well, your eyes slowly closing and entering the world of dreams, your dreams filled with the three of you together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As long as YOU are HAPPY does it matter WHO you fall in LOVE with? 
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/05/16/c7/0516c7e4748d0f7ba75283c140356c01.jpg


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares, breakfast and shower fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long ^^" Anyway! 
> 
> This chapter is after the very lewd stuff that happened in the last chapter. Though even when safe between Zach and Gray, a haunting memory continues to torment you in your dreams. With an idea, Gray has something that will take your mind off it. Well make it two ideas ;)

You awoke abruptly, the sillouete of the Indominus Rex slowly fading from your mind's eye. Every once in a while you had the reaccuring dream of getting captured by the mighty jaws of the beast yet always waking up just before being eaten. You tried to sit up but reminded yourself that you were in the embrace of both Zack and Gray, your two lovers breathing lightly and snuggled up close to your torso. Your racing heart slowed to a dull beating rhythm as you gazed upon the sleeping faces of the brothers. You checked the clock on the nightstand. 2:18AM . Slowly untangling yourself from their embrace, you managed to get up from the bed and made your way to your bathroom. 

You turned the light on and stood in ront of the sink, your reflection staring right back at you. Your hair was a tangled mess of (h/c) locks, you skin shiny due to sweating. Turning on the tap, you splashed cold water onto your face, then grabbing a towel and gently dabbing your face dry. 

"Couldn't sleep?" You turned your head to the doorway, finding Zach, leaning agaisnt the frame and smiling at you tiredly. You put the towel back onto the hook and went over to him. The older teen pulled you close and into a warm embrace, his toned arms wrapping around your torso and gently pressed you agaisnt his chest. 

"Is something wrong (y/n)?" Your older lover asked, his hand gently caressing the small of your back. You sighed, which was muffled by Zack's shirt as you looked up at him. 

"Just... not a very nice dream" you croaked weakly, only having Zack press you agaisnt him even more. 

"Was it about the Island...?" He whispered softly, his hot breath tickling your ear as he spoke. You nodded and once again buried your face into his chest, taking in his familiar scent. Zach gently pulled away from you, a finger tilting your head to look up before planting a soft and loving kiss against your lips. You went rigid, the kiss was unexpected yet went with it, you Zack's tongue coax your mouth open as you allowed it in, letting it gently run agaisnt your own. After what seemed like minutes, Zack pulled away gently, his chocolate brown eyes looking down at your (e/c) ones. 

"You're okay (y/n) it's in the past..." he whispered soothingly. Your vision went blurry as a few tears threatened to escape. You shook your head, willing them to stop as you smiled. Zach gave you a loving smile before taking your hand and leading you back to bed. Grey had woken up, rubbing his eyes sleepily with the heel of his palm .

"Mnn .... why are you two awake?" The young genius asked as you slid in beside him, Zack following closely. You gently wrapped an arm around Grey, pulling him close agaisnt your chest. 

"Sorry if we woke you Gray, let's go back to sleep" You told your young lover as he just puts his head back on your chest, snuggling it affectionately as you did the same with Zach, listening to his heartbeat. Grey had fallen back to sleep in a matter of minutes, his soft little snoring emitting from his sleeping form. Zach chuckled softly, which resonated in his chest. 

"We should get back to sleep also (y/n)" Zach whispered quietly. You nodded, now comforted by the embrace of your lovers as you drift back to sleep.  
__________________________

In the morning, you awoke to the bright stream of morning sunlight which shone brightly behind your blinds. You narrowed your eyed as your eyes adjusted to the sudden bright light. You glanced to your side, seeing Gray and Zach still asleep, checking the time, you saw it was well past 10:00Am. You smiled, untangling yourself from their warmth before making yourself downstairs. You found three plates of bacon, eggs, french toast and 3 glasses of lemonade, beside those you found a note. 

"Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, Karen suggested I get a job at her workplace. She got me an interview today at so we left early to get everything in order. I made the three of you breakfast! Love Mom~"

You smiled at your mother's caring nature, deciding it was time for the two brothers to get up. You walked up the stairs to your room, seeing the still sleeping brothers under your bed sheets. You headed over and gently shook Gray, who groaned oftly before waking up and letting out a yawn. 

"Hnn... Morning (y/n)" Gray yawned as he sat up and stretched. You chuckled softly and planted a gentle kiss on the sleepy boy's forehead who responded with a light blush. You went over to Zach's still sleeping form and gently shook him which resulted in Zach, who was wide awake, to grab you and pull you down on top of him. You let out a surprised yelp while Zach growled playfully. Grey giggled as you broke free from Zach's hold, laughing and throwing a pillow at your older lover. 

"That was sneaky!" You exclaimed as Zach sat up, grinning at you in a goofy manner. Gray hugged you at your side, nuzzling into your arm before a small growling sound emitted from all three of you. Grey beamed happily.

"Could we have breakfast?" The young genius asked, his eyes shining. You nodded, playfully musing his hair.

"My mom made us breakfast, let's go" You say, taking both Zach and Grey down to the kitchen where their food awaited them. The food was slightly cold but the three of you ate it happily nonetheless. Zach was the first to finish his plate, taking it to the sink. 

"So what should we do today?" Zach asked, his back turned to you as he began washing his own plate and fork. Grey hummed happily though smiled 

"Why don't we show (y/n ) around? He did just move here and it'll be good for him to know where everything is." Grey suggested, taking his plate over to the sink which Zach happily washed. Your older lover smiled at Gray's suggestion.

"That's a great idea! How about it (y/n)? Want a tour of the neighbourhood?" Zach asked, setting the wet plates on the dish rack. 

"That sounds like fun and very convenient." You say, agreeing with the idea. 

"Alright, we should get dressed then!" Gray said, hugging you happily before making his way up to your room. You and Zach followed the young genius up to your room. 

"Do you think we could shower altogether first?" Gray asked. You smiled? Not seeing a problem with it. Now with all three if you in your bathroom, you undressed from your (sleeping wear) down to your boxers. Both Zach alkyd Gray had stripped down naked as you set the shower up, mildly scolding water coming from the shower head.

All three of you got into the shower, warm water running down your nude bodies. Gray happily leaned agaisnt your bare chest, rubbing it gently with his hand. Zach had gotten a bottle of body wash, pouring some into a soft rag before scrubbing it agaisnt your back gently. 

Gray had gotten his hands soapy with the body wash and began washing your chest, his soft hands going over you chest, stomach, waist and even your pelvis where he idly grasped your flaccid member which quickly sprang to life in your younger lover's grasp. You met out a slight gasp as the young genius began rubbing your slightly erect manhood in his soapy hand. 

"G-Gray..."you say between grit teeth, trying your best not to moan. Gray didn't let up, in fact he began to stroke faster, a small moan escaped your lips despite your efforts. Zach grinned and reached from behind you, his large hands now rubbing your lower stomach and pelvis while laying kissed agaisnt the crook of your neck. 

You involuntarily buck your hips into Gray's hand, losing yourself between your lovers touch, now letting out softer gasps and moans, which echoed off the shower walls. Gray not only stroked you faster but also began to fondle your balls in his soapy hands. 

"I'm g-gonna..." you struggled to say between your moans, pressure building up in your body as you shot your load without warning, coating Gray's hand with it. Gray held his hand up, watching your load stick to his fingers even with the soap. 

You panted softly, trembling with the aftershocks. Zach gently turned your head to face him before kissing you, his hands moving up to caress your chest. You broke the kiss and pulled aftershocks way from Zach's hold gently. You turned to face him, kissing him full on as your hand grasped his erect member. Zach placed his hands onto your waist, pulling you agaisnt him whike your stroked his member. Gray got beside you, you used your free hand to grasp the young genius' manhood, stroking in time with his brothers.

Your hands moved in unison, gently squeezing as you stroked your lovers, their low moans and grunts filling the shower whike you took turns kissing them both, sometimes feeling either Gray or Zach buck agaisnt your hands. Moments passed as Gray let out a a choked moan, shooting his seed into your still stroking hand. You felt Zach become rigid, taking short breaths as he came, his hot load coating your arm and stomach. 

The three if you stood under the shower head, holding one another while the hot water washed away the mess. 

\------------------------

After the shower (and a lot of washing) the three of you stepped out, drying one another. You kneeled in front of Gray, a fluffy brown towel tousled Gray's dirty blond curls. You smiled and patted the younger male on the head before focusing on yourself as Zach did the same. 

Now, dried and dressed, you followed Zach and Gray out of your house and onto the sidewalk, the warm sun counteracting the chilly breeze. Gray suggested they take you to the mall which was a few blocks away. 

"Right! Southridge mall is only a 15 minute walk." Zach pointed out, smiling at his younger brother for the idea. With a destination in mind, the three if you made your way down to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only those who care about you Can hear you when you're quiet. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4c/44/e2/4c44e20cefe76cf5337439a47e1130cf.jpg


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray, Zach and yourself decide to hit the mall nearby. You were stoked to see some of the local attractions around your new home but an incident at the mall left you shaken and upset. Will this become a problem in the future?

__

You were led to the mall by both Zach and Gray, the ever excited young genius holding your hand and pulling you along the sidewalk. The entrance of the mall was crowded with groups of people made of Teens, adults and kids. The automatic sliding doors opened and presented the shopping mall to you for the first time, stores upon stores littered the walls of the mall, kiosks scattered in different places.

"Wow... this place is huge" You muttered to yourself. Gray suddenly gave your hand a gentle tug, realizing that you have stopped walking.

"(Y/n) you okay?" Your younger lover asked, looking up at you with concerned eyes. The look on his face made you smile and gave him a reassuring nod.

"I'm just fine Gray, now what should we do?" You asked and tousled his dirty blond locks with your free hand. Zach smiled and looked around before spotting a store that may interest you.

"What about we look at some games?" Zach suggested, pointing at a Game Stop store just down the corridor. A smile plastered itself onto your face as Gray began pulling in the direction of the store, excitment practically radiating off the young teen.

\----------

Inside the store, games filed the shelves, bins and racks, Xbox, Playstation and other gaming platforms displayed right there in all its glory. Like excited children, the three of you dashed to the shelves, looking at both new and old games.

"(Y/n) look at this one!" Gray called you over, a copy of "Resident evil 4" in his hand. You chuckled quietly and smiled.

"Resident Evil 4? I dunno Gray, you sure you can handle it?" You asked the youth who nodded, so eager to get it. A small laugh escaped your lips at Gray's determination and confidence.

"Alright, I'll get the game for y-" Your sentence was cut short by a hand coming down onto your shoulder. You turned your head to face whoever owned the hand that was on your shoulder. It was a guy, looked to be around Zach's age.

"Can I help you?" You asked, confused by the sudden interaction. The teen scoffed and lower his hand.

"Have you seen Zach? You're with Gray so he must be here." He said annoyed. Suddenly, the memory of meeting Zach for the first time flashed in your mind.

*You turned around and noticed a rather apologetic looking boy, an older boy with an annoyed look on his face just behind him*

If Zach hung out with this kind of people, no wonder he acted the way he was, fitting in I suppose.

"No I don't. Who are you?" You asked, noting how Gray suddenly stood a little behind you. Just as he was about to answer, Zach suddenly showed up, his eyes glued to the back of a game, the picture of a Cheerleader holding a bloody chainsaw standing in front of a row of equally bloody lockers.

"Hey (y/n) check this ou-" Zach began and looked up from the game and noticed you talking with someone. The look on Zach's face when he saw the other teen had not been a very happy one. He stalked up to the guy and stepped in between you and the older teen.

"What do you want Dominic?" Zach said in a low voice. The boy, now named Dominic, furrowed his brow at Zach's attitude.

"You want to know what I want? I want to know what the hell were you thinking dumping Diane like that?" Dominic clenched his fists at his, his eyes staring right at your older lover's.

"You know why I dumped her? She mocked my brother for coming in terms of his sexuality, calling him a pansy ass and a Fa-" Suddenly Gray whimpered behind you and Zach took noticed of his brother's dismay. He stopped midsentence and glared daggers at his so called "friend". The sound od distress that came from Gray made your heart break. He was fragile and still recovering from what happened on the island.

"Oh what? A couple harsh words and you dump her? When did you become such a-" He started but was interrupted by your hand shooting out from behind Zach and harshly pulled the older teen down to your level. Your (e/c)eyes were full of emotion.

"Go ahead... say it. Say what word described both Zach and Gray, Go ahead and see what happens!" You growled in and low voice. Any bigotry against both your lovers was not acceptable. The fact Gray was so affected by that simple word, that *one* word made him almost cry.

"If this "Diane" called Gray any homophobic remarks or insults, she doesn't deserve Zach." You said harshly before letting go of his shirt. Zach glanced at you, surprised by the sudden hostility from you before grabbing your hand and leading you and Gray to the checkout counter.

\----------

Now outside the store, Zach turned around and put both hands on your shoulders, making you face him with the look of concern in his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with concern, your outburst really shocked him.

"(Y/n) what was that...? Where did that come from?" Zach's voice was no more than a whisper, Gray standing right beside you. Your older lover waited for you to answer.

"I...I was bullied due to... liking boys. I was taunted and teased and my mother did her best... she _tried_ so hard to help me ignore those words... those _hateful_ words..." At this moment, you barely registered the fact your body was shaking, sobs threatened to escape as your vision blurred.

Zach's face was still, his eyes never leaving yours even as tears began falling trickling dowm your face.

"Let's go home OK? The three if us can have a lazy movie day." Zach's voice was that of a soothing friend, calm and sweet with a smile. You nodded slowly and let yourself be led out of the mall by your lover's hand.

\----------

The walk home was quiet, the cool air had helped you calm your nerves and gradually stopped the painful memories inside your head. Once inside your house, Zach took you up to your room, Gray trailing close behind you.

Once in the confines of your room, the three of you slumped onto your bed and silence filled the air. Then, out of the blue, Gray threw himself at you, his arms encasing your torso in a hug and tears began escaping the youth, face pressing into your chest as his cries were muffled. You could only comfort him, a hand gently stroking his head.

"(Y/n) thank you. You defended Gray and it... it means a lot." Zach said as he observed his younger sibling unloading his tears into the fabric of your shirt.

"Those two... Dominic and Diane... I'm sorry for talking badly about them Zach but... Gray... I wasn't going to tolerate those hateful comments." You says softly and turned your head to face Zach, the look of understanding apparent on his face.

The next few minutes were silent before Zach decided to turn on the TV in your room.

"Mind if we watch a movie? Something to take your mind off..." Zach didn't finish his sentence as you nodded your head, looking down at Gray who had cried himself to sleep, now gentle sniffles escaping his sleeping form as he slept.

Zach surfed through the channels on your TV, finding a movie that was both appropriate for Gray yet entertaining. "Avatar" was the name of the movie. You laid back on your bed, letting Gray lay against your chest as Zach wrapped an arm around you.

"Hey Zach?" You turned your head to your older lover, his chocolate brown eyes looking down at yours.

"Yeah?" He asked, now focused on you instead of the movie, shifting his weight as his arm began cramping slightly.

"Diane... and you. Have you ever... y'know...done _It_.” you asked, not knowing why your mind had suddenly landed on this topic. It was odd, the mention of his Ex made you feel slight pain inside.

Zach was perplexed but instantly caught on, his face flushed with heat, eyes widening as you asked. You looked down, your hair obscuring your eyes as you watched Gray sleep.

"I uh... yeah we have. It was before we met, when I turned 16. She offered and... I think I only did it out if pride. Throwing away the V-card was something guys gloat about." Zach explained, running a hand through his black hair, fingers combing through the black locks of hair.

You began feeling a sort of inferiority coming onto you. Zach had already lost his virginity to his Ex and it wasn't even for love, just pride. But the fact that Diane was the one that took Zach's virginity made you feel smaller compared to the girl.

"Do... Do you think we could ever do that? Actually make love..." You asked, your voice barely audible due to a mixture of embarrassment and shyness. Zach looked at you, the breath was knocked out of him at your question. He imagined you under him, completely nude and looking up at him, eyes shining with sexual desire.

"O-Of course but only when you're ready (y/n), I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with." Zach replied with a shaky voice, trying to calm himself. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, using a hand to gently make you face him before his lips connected with yours. The kiss was slow and loving, lips working in synch against one another, his tongue coaxing your mouth to open just enough for it to slide in and move against yours.

Zach placed his hand right on your waist, snaking his fingers under the fabric of your shirt to get to your bare skin, rough fingers gently rubbing over the flesh, a breath hitching in your throat at the soft sensation. You broke the kiss and gently placed Gray onto the bed properly.

"Do you think... Gray is ready for this?" You ask as you stared at the sleeping youth on your bed. Zach shook his head.

"It isn't my decision for Gray... after what happened on the Island, he's mature enough to make his decisions." Zach said softly and gently got up from the bed.

"Let's let him sleep, we can relax in the living room." Zach suggested and took your hand in his, gently lifting you from the bed and led you downstairs.

\----------

In the living room, Zach had taken you to the large sofa and gently pushed you into your back, crawling up on top of you. You let out a small “meep” as he looked at you, face inches away from yours.

"I know you feel a bit upset about Diane... but remember that I love you. Gray and I love you (y/n). Whatever I had with Diane will never compare what we have, the three of us." Zach said in a low and soothing voice, his eyes showing compassion and sincerity. You load there and tear threatened to escape your eyes. To prevent from falling, you closed what space there was between you and Zach and crashed your lips onto his.

Zach kissed you back with equal passion as his hands found their way to the bottom of your shirt before snaking them up under your shirt, rubbing and tracing his hands up and down your torso, finger tips idly running over the sensitive flesh of your nipples, forcing you to part away from the kiss with a sharp intake of breath.

"Z-Zach I..." You didn't need to finish your sentence as leaned down and attacked your neck with soft kisses. Tongue idly locking the crook of your neck along with his teeth, gently biting and nipping at the soft flesh. Pleasure was sent through your body at Zach's touch, soft moans escaping your lips.

What doubt and insecurity you had was gone, nothing but love and passion filled your mind as Zach gently pleasured you.

"Zach..." you moaned his named and he stopped, pulling up and looking at you smiling sweetly.

"Yeah?" He asked, placing a soft kiss to your nose.

"Tonight... can... can we do it tonight?" You asked, the sudden need to be taken by Zach was so strong it startled you. Zach smiled softly and nodded

"Of course, tonight I'll take good care of you..."Your older lover said with a genuine smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! Everyone lower your pitchforks and step away from the guns! I know I haven't posted a chapter in what seems like a year but I recently started working ^^" I've been busy with my job so I haven't been able to post any updates. 
> 
> The next chapter will be juicy I PROMISE! :)

**Author's Note:**

> True Love isn't easy but must be fought for. Because once you find it, It can never be replaced~
> 
> http://www.famous-quotes.us/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/true-love-quotes.jpg


End file.
